


Supergirl One Shots

by jhlabbe (Lmontague421993)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Awkward Dates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Dinner, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, First Dates, Kara Danvers Loves Food, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-22 22:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18536377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lmontague421993/pseuds/jhlabbe
Summary: A series of Supercorp One-Shots1st: Prompt: Lena asking Kara out for dinner, and Kara enthusiastically saying yes. Lena being rather encouraged by the fact Kara was so eager. (Meanwhile Kara just thought Lena was offering food because food). It's not until the kiss goodnight that Kara realizes it was a date, and immediately asks Lena out again so she can experience it properly while knowing it's a date.2nd prompt: Lena having no idea how much stuff costs in the real world, and being completely awkward.3rd Prompt: Can someone write a fic about Lena finding out about Kara being Supergirl because Lena noticed the lipstick she left on Kara’s neck is now on Supergirl's after Kara quickly left a makeout for an emergency? I’m also pretty down for Kara being teased by all the gang for having lipstick all over her.





	1. Because Food Duh!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one-shot, there will hopefully be more to follow.
> 
> Prompt: Lena asking Kara out for dinner, and Kara enthusiastically saying yes. Lena being rather encouraged by the fact Kara was so eager. (Meanwhile Kara just thought Lena was offering food because food). It's not until the kiss goodnight that Kara realizes it was a date,  
> and immediately asks Lena out again so she can experience it properly while knowing it's a date.
> 
> Again I am terrible at naming things and writing summaries. I promise the story is much better then the title, please give it a read and if you like it feel free to leave a comment, give it a kudo, or share it with friends. All mistakes are my own.
> 
> Another tumblr idea that I came across. Speed Writing Finished in 27 minutes

"Do you want to go out and get supper? I know a great Chinese place on the other side of town, I know that you mentioned last interview that you like pot stickers and this place has some of the best Chinese food this side of China and the owner is a friend of mine, and I have not been out to eat with some who can hold a good conversation in a really long time" asked Lena as Kara got up from the chair to leave the room. She regretted the words the moment that they came out of her mouth. She had been waiting for a while to find the right time to ask Kara out, but that was not at all how she had planned it.

Kara almost immediately said, "Sure, of course, I would love to go grab something to eat. But…"

'Great,' thought Lena, 'This is where she says that she is doesn't like woman or worse she does but she is not interested in me or whatever excuse she gives because she does not want to date a Luthor.

"I have to file this story before the deadline or Snapper will kill me, but I should have it done in a few hours. Can I meet you right afterward." Kara smiled her bright gleaming smile, she was as bright as the sun it nearly knocked Lena over she had not been expecting this enthusiastic of a response from the reporter.

"Ah, great how about I send a car for you at 7:00?"

"Sure, that would be great. I am looking forward to it," said the sunny blonde as she practically skipped out of the room.

As soon as the door was closed Kara had left the room the fear hit Lena like a ton of bricks. She could easily handle the old men that sat on her board or take on another CEO, or even politicians. But, when it came to dating Lena was a complete novice, given her family history she very rarely dated, and she had never dated anyone who she felt the same way that she felt about Kara.

"Jess, I need you," the fear completely recognizable in her voice.

Lena's assistant quickly opened the door and appeared in the room. "Yes, Miss Luthor how can I help?"

"I need you to send someone to my apartment to get me a change of clothes, book a reservation for me at Blue Ginger for two, and make sure that there is a car ready to pick up Kara Danvers from CatCo at 7:00 pm tonight."

Jess looked up from her tablet and looked at Lena, "Miss Luthor are you going on a date?"

Lena just gave her a look and her assistant apologized and said, "I will get on this right away Miss Luthor." Then, she left the room in a hurry. Lena was not mad at the girl, but being a Luthor she had that look that could frighten anyone, and it tended to come out when she was embarrassed.

'Well, I guess that could have gone worse, Kara could have said no…." Then, it stuck Lena, 'What if she was just being nice? No, Lena, she likes you why else would she have said yes so quickly, no one can be that excited to go to dinner if they did not like you.

Yeah, hopefully, this was not a huge mistake.' Lena turned back to her desk and was pulled back to reality. There was still a pile of paperwork that was sitting there waiting for her to finish before she could do anything. She walked around the desk and hit the button, instead of yelling for Jess again, "Jess, hold all of my calls for the rest of the day. I have some work to do before tonight…and if I am not out by 6:00 make sure you come in here and remind me about my appointment tonight."

"Yes, Miss Luthor.

________________________________________

Dumplings, Potstickers, lo-mein, visions of Chinese food were swimming through Kara's head as she daydreamed about dinner. If someone could see what she was thinking right now, no one would ever think that she was the Supergirl, the caped protector of National City. As her sister said, it was amazing that she could ever protect the city with the amount of time that she thought about or was thinking about food.

'What should I get tonight," thought Kara. 'I am really hungry, I have not had anything to eat since breakfast.'

Just then when she was thinking about the most important decision of the evening a voice cut through the almost empty office. "Ponytail, have you finished that story on L-Corp yet," asked Snapper Carr in the most condescending voice.

Kara walked into his office and said, "I put it on your desk fifteen minutes ago."

Snapper looked around for a second obviously caught off guard by the comment before he put his hands on the article. "Let's take a look at this."

Snapper picked up his pen and started to read the article, with Lena praying that it would not have to be rewritten because she really did not want to be late for supper. She was starving right now, and she didn't want to miss supper with Lena.

After a couple of minutes of quiet Snapper looked up at her and said, "You are actually, contrary to my initial reaction getting the hang of this Danvers. Take it down to design and let them know that they are all set to give it to Olsen for his final approval."

Kara beamed and said, "Thank you, I will get this down here right away."

Snapper didn't say anything he just waved her off. Kara ran out to her desk and almost ran over James. "Wow, Kara wear are you off to in such a hurry?"

"James, I am going to dinner I have to hurry, do you think that you can take this down to design for me I have to go? I am supposed to meet a car now."

James looked a little shocked, he didn't think that she was dating anyone since they broke up. "Yeah, sure Kara. Who are you meeting?"

"Lena Luthor, she said that she knew a great Chinese Food Restaurant on the other side of town called Blue Ginger. I have never been there before I can't wait to try it out."

"Lena Luthor!" said James, "I know that you like her Kara but you can't date her. She is a Luthor and you are a Super. Luthors and Supers don't mix."

Kara smiled and said, "I know that you can get jealous James, but don't worry we are not dating. She just invited me out to get something to eat. There is nothing more to it than that; she doesn't think of me like that. I wish she is smart, passionate, and beautiful, too many people judge her by her last name without getting to know her."

James shook his head, "Why would she invite you out to supper if she wasn't asking you out on a date?"

Kara rolled her eyes at James and shook her head, "because of James…food duh! Who doesn't like Chinese food? "

James didn't even know what to say to that, he loved Kara but how could she be so dense at times when it came to these kinds of things. If he didn't know any better he would think that all she ever thought about was food and saving the city as Supergirl. Before he could say anything she grabbed her bag and said, "Thanks James, I will see you tomorrow."

When Kara got down to the bottom of CatCo tower she saw a black car waiting for her. As she approached the driver got out and opened the back door to the car. Sitting in the back of the car was one Lena Luthor.

"Hiya, Lena," said Kara as she practically jumped into the backseat with her. "Hi Kara," said the CEO with a small smile on her face. "I hope you are ready for the best Chinese food that you have ever had."

"Of course, who doesn't like Chinese," said Kara.

"I am sure that you are going to love this place then. Let's get going then we don't want to be late for our reservation."

________________________________________

Lena had to admit Jess had done a perfect job, she always did for her, but this time she had really outdone herself. The night was perfect, she had rented out the entire restaurant had contacted Ming Tsai and he had cooked off the menu and boy was Kara impressed by the selection.

Throughout the whole meal, they had a great conversation and for the first time in a long time, Lena felt free. She felt completely unburdened from L-Corp, the duties of being CEO, being the last Luthor and having the hatred of the world for something that she never had anything to do with. All of that just melted away in the sun that was Kara Danvers, there was something about the way that she made Lena that she never wanted to lose.

She loved listening to Kara talk about her day at CatCo and the stories about her sister and friends. She could have sat and watched Kara eat staggering amounts of food for hours while listening to her melodious and infectious laughter forever. However, it was getting late so Lena reluctantly said, "Kara, I think that it is probably time for us to get going we can't make Ming stay here any longer I am sure that he wants to get home."

Kara stopped and looked at her watch, "Oh my god is it already 11:00, I am so sorry I have been talking for so long."

Lena reached across the table and said, "Don't worry about it, let me just get the bill and I will take you home."

Kara reached for her and said, "Right let me get some money."

"No, that is fine, I invited you out, it is the least that I can do for the pleasurable company and conversation," said Lena, making a terrible attempt at flirting with the girl.

As Lena got up to settle the bill with Ming she said, "Why don't you meet me in the car?"

She walked over to the register and Ming walked over and said, "So is a keeper Lena, I don't think that I have ever seen you so happy before in my life."

"I think that you are right Ming, she is absolutely perfect, isn't she? I think that I want to spend the rest of my life with her," said Lena as she handed over her credit card.

"No, this was is on me Lena, it was a great pleasure to see you at peace, plus you are probably the only reason that I am still in business."

"Thanks, Ming, I owe you."

The older Chinese man just smiled and said, "I think you have someone waiting for you Lena, just make sure you don't leave without knowing how you feel. There is a proverb one joy scatters a thousand griefs."

Lena looked at him and smiled, then she hurried out of the restaurant to where Kara was standing waiting for her. As Lena approached her she couldn't help but notice everything about Kara all over again but what jumped out the most at her was the way that her eyes shone with life and energy, with deep wisdom and compassion. Her mother had always told her that the window to a person is through their eyes, and Kara was revealing an amazing woman to her.

Lena opened the door to the car, and said, "After you Kara."

It was a quick drive back to Kara's apartment and when they reached there Lena got out of the car with Kara and walked her to the front door. As Kara said goodnight Lena couldn't help but notice her lips they looked perfect and then without thinking she stepped forward and kissed Kara. She was never one to be so forward when dating, sure in the boardroom, she was direct and to the point but never when dating she usually let the other person take the lead.

When Lena stepped back she noticed that Kara was in a state of shock. Lena instantly regretted kissing the younger reporter, maybe she had read all of the signs wrong maybe Kara had truly just been nice and now she had crossed a boundary and their friendship and professional relationship would be ruined forever.

"I am so sorry Kara I must have misread the signs, I thought you enjoyed yourself on the date. I am sorry for being so forward."

Kara didn't say anything for a minute and Lena was really starting to freak out in her head. As she opened her mouth to say something Kara said, "Wait this was a date."

Lena looked at her puzzled for a minute before responding, "Great now I feel like a complete idiot, I should have known someone like you would never go out with a Luthor."

She turned to walk away, she had never felt so miserable before even when Lex was carted off to jail. But just then she felt Kara grab onto her hand, "I am so sorry Lena, I did not even realize that you had asked me on a date, my sister says that sometimes I get a little tunnel visioned when it comes to food. Can I get a do-over, would you please go out with me again?"

Lena felt the warmth spread through her body again as Kara held her hand, "So, you do want to go out with me then?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I want to go on a date with you, you are smart, passionate, and so amazingly beautiful, please Lena let me make up for tonight," said Kara staring at her with those expressive, deep blue eyes.

Lena had to will herself to say something, "Of course I would love that. But, if you didn't know I was asking you on a date then why did you say yes."

"Because food duh!"

Lena couldn't help but smile.


	2. Walk in the Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another Tumblr prompt, Lena having no idea how much stuff costs in the real world, and being completely awkward. Not the best one that I have ever written but I am tired. Written in 24 minutes

Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor had been hanging out more often lately, but that usually involved Kara going up to Lena's office and bringing her lunch or donuts. But occasionally they would go out when Kara insisted that the last Luthor needed to get out of the office and enjoy herself.

Today as Kara walked off the elevator towards Lena's door she saw Jess and stopped, at first Kara and Jess had not been on great terms; not that Kara could blame Jess. She is a reporter and Jess was extremely loyal to her boss, she very much reminded Kara of herself when it came to her former boss, Cat Grant.

But, once Jess had seen that Kara was not using Lena and that Lena always seemed to in a better mood when the blonde reporter stopped by the office they had hit it off. They actually shared a lot in common, and they might not be best friends but Jess was much more friendly today than when they first met.

"Hey Jess, how is she doing today?" asked Kara as she looked towards the door leading to Lena's office

Jess spoke very quietly not wanting Lena to overhear what she was going to say, "Between you and I Kara, she needs to take it easy she has been working herself to the bone since that whole incident with her mother. If you could convince her to take a break I would be eternally grateful and not only because I am really hungry and want to go grab some food."

Kara smiled, her traditional smile, so genuine and pure and said, "Of course Jess, I will do what I can I promise."

"Thank you, Kara," said the grateful assistant as she hit the intercom button and said, "Miss Luthor, Kara is here to see you."

"Jess, thank you, you can send her in right away and hold all of my calls."

"Yes, Miss Luthor," said Jess with a knowing look at Kara as a blush climbed up the reporter's cheeks.

As Kara entered the room the CEO looked up from the mountain of paperwork that sat on her desk and smiled seeing her only friend in National City come. Lena invited Kara to sit down on her couch and she got up from her desk and joined her, after talking for a few minutes Kara was unsuccessful in convincing the CEO to go home.

"Come on Lena, you work yourself too hard you can't work yourself so hard," said Kara.

Lena sighed and said, "I have to, I have a huge trip coming up to Japan and I need to familiarize myself with the competition."

Kara threw her hands up, "You are impossible, you know that don't you? Can you at least go out for a walk?  It is such a nice day outside." At the end she threw in her trademark puppy dog look which she knew would guilt Lena into coming out, no one had ever been able to resist. It was her most dangerous superpower, it had the power to make even the most stubborn person come around.

It had the effect that Kara wanted, it took a matter of seconds for the green-eyed Luthor to say, "Fine, I probably should get out of here for a few minutes.  Studies have found that fresh air helps productivity."

Kara clapped her hands and bounced up and down. "Great, let's go."

Then, Kara grabbed Lena's arm, and started to drag her out the door.  "Kara give me a moment, I need to grab my purse and let Jess know that I am going to step out for a moment!"

Kara looked sheepishly down at the ground, "Sorry, Lena, I just got excited."

The CEO couldn't help but crack a smile, "You don't have to apologize, Kara, I love your energy you should never change you are perfect the way you are."

She walked over to the intercom and hit the button, "Jess, I am going to go out for a while with Miss Danvers, I should be back in about an hour."

"Yes, Miss Luthor, have a good time."

"You might want to let her know she is free to get lunch, it is already past lunchtime and knowing Jess my guess is that she hasn't eaten yet," whispered Kara.

Lena had a horrified look on her face, "Jess, have you eaten yet?"

There was a pause on the other side of the line before Jess responded, "Well Miss Luthor I didn't want to leave you, so I have not had time to run out yet."

Lena slapped her forehead and said, "How many times do I have to tell you, Jess, if you need to step out for a minute just go."

"I know Miss Luthor, I am sorry," replied the secretary.

Lena couldn't help but laugh, "It is okay Jess, but get going I will be back in an hour."

"Thank you, Miss Luthor."

Lena then turned to Kara and said, "Thank you, are you ready to go."

Kara nodded and got into Lena's private elevator.

After about an hour of walking around the park and talking about everything under the sun, well it was mostly Kara who talked. Lena just listened, for the most part, she loved to listen to everything that Kara had to say, it was so nice to just be normal for a little while at least. Every now and again Kara would ask about her life, inventions, or other topics and Lena would try to deflect but the blonde reporter would not take no as an answer.

After a while, they sat down on a bench at the edge of the park closest to Lena's office, "Man, I am starved I am going to grab something to eat, do you want something?"

Lena smiled and said, "I am fine, well, I am surprised that you survived this far without eating something. This has to be the longest period of time I have ever been with you that we have not either eaten or talked about food."

Kara just smiled and looked down at the ground. "Just give me two seconds I will be right back."

Lena watched as Kara jogged over to a pretzel vendor. A few seconds later she turned around walked back over to Lena but not carrying anything. As she walked back Lena raised an eyebrow.

"Lena, do you think…" Kara paused for a second, "I can borrow some money? They only take cash! I promise that I will pay you back tomorrow."

Lena chuckled Kara looked so embarrassed it was absolutely adorable. "Of course, Kara. No need to pay me back, how much do you need?"

Kara smiled, much less nervous now, "Just enough for a soda and a pretzel."

Lena had no idea how much that was, she didn't want to have Kara think that she was clueless, but she had absolutely no idea how much that was. She tried to think what she normally pays for her snacks, but then she remembers, she always just has Jess pick them up for her; and when she goes out to eat she just puts it on either the L-Corp card or her no limits credit card. Come to think of it she had never thought about what things cost since she had moved in with the Luthors all those years ago.

As bad as the Luthors were at times, they always just bought her whatever she wanted and when she got older she had plenty of her own money so she never had to think about how much stuff cost, that is what her financial advisor and accountant got paid to do.

The genius Lena Luthor who had graduated college top of her class, who had turned around, saved and ran a multi-national corporation, who had stood toe to toe with supervillains and heroes alike was, by one simple question, reduced to a puddle of sweat.

She didn’t want Kara to think that she was spoiled or an airhead.  She didn’t know what to do, the only reason that she carried cash on her was to make sure that she would be prepared for any situation and in the rare case that she had to tip someone which she didn’t pay by credit card.

She looked back at Kara and saw a look of confusion in her eyes, "Lena, are you okay? You don't look so good."

"Yeah, I am fine," as she took her purse off her shoulder and grabbed out her wallet. She reached into the wallet and grabbed a 50-dollar bill and handed it to Kara hoping that it would be enough.

Kara just looked at the 50-dollar bill that Lena was holding out at a loss for words, "... um..."

Now Lena was really sweating, "sorry, is that not...?" She quickly reached into her wallet and grabbed another 100 and gave it to Kara.

At this point, Kara burst out laughing and said, "Lena, you may be the smartest person that I have ever met but there are a few things that you need to learn.”


	3. Lipstick and Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can someone write a fic about Lena finding out about Kara being Supergirl because Lena noticed the lipstick she left on Kara’s neck is now on Supergirl's after Kara quickly left a makeout for an emergency? I’m also pretty down for Kara being teased by all the gang for having lipstick all over her.
> 
> I came across this prompt and thought why not; seems like as good way as any for Lena to figure out that Kara is Supergirl. Pretty bad with names if you can think of a better one let me know.
> 
> Speed writing wrote in 42 minutes.

"Kara, I know who you really are! I know that you are Supergirl," said Lena over the phone; and Kara felt her heart sink.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lena," said Kara, as she stopped in the middle of the DEO.

"Come on Kara, the lipstick I can see it on your neck when they interviewed you after you."

Damn, thought Kara.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but maybe after you are done we can talk?"

Kara had no idea how it had come to this. Kara had gone over to Lena's apartment for a quote about the revelation that a Luthor was head of Cadmus and had once again been targeting aliens. While Kara had tried to explain to Snapper that Lena had nothing to do with that the grizzled old reporter had demanded that she "do her job as a reporter."

So she called L-Corp and Jess picked up informing her that Miss Luthor had been working from home for the past couple of days in order to avoid answering the same questions a hundred times. Kara had debated about calling and bothering the CEO when it was clear that she was going through some stuff. In the end, Kara had decided that she would go over only as a friend and to hell with Snapper. So, she called the CEO on her personal cell phone, and when Lena picked up the phone and said, "Hello" Kara's heart fluttered.

"Hi, Lena, it is Kara. I was just wondering how you are doing and wondering if you wanted some company, Jess told me that you were waiting out the storm in your apartment, after the press conference the other day. Believe it I know what you are going through."

She could almost hear the smile in Lena's voice when she said, "Kara I would love that, let me give you the address." Kara insides did a small flip in excitement, she was going to see Lena outside of the duties of her job. As Lena gave her the address Kara noted it was one of those new mix-use skyscrapers that they had just built in the downtown.

So, on her way over to Lena's apartment, she stopped by the Chinese Restaurant and picked up some food. She couldn't help herself and ate several of the pot stickers on the way over. As she entered the building she walked over to the security guard who was sitting behind a desk.

"Yes, I am here to see Miss Luthor, my name is Kara Danvers," said Kara as the guard looked up from what he was doing. "Does she know you are coming," asked the guard with his eyebrow raised suspiciously.

"Yes, she does," said Kara.

"Okay, one moment please," said the guard as he picked up the phone. "Miss Luthor there is someone down here who claims that she knows you. A Miss Danvers."

Kara couldn't hear what Lena said but the guard just replied, "Right away Miss Luthor, I am sorry to have bothered you."

"I apologize for the delay Miss Danvers, please just step through the metal detector and place the bags in the x-ray machine."

Kara nodded, and placed the large bag on the conveyor belt and stepped through the metal detector. As she turned she saw the guards' eyes grow large looking at the x-ray screen. Kara smiled knowing that he saw the amount of food in the bag.

After a second he regained his composure and said, "you are all set to go up Ms. Danvers. It is the elevator bank on the left, take it up to the top floor."

"Thank you," said Kara smiling as she grabbed the bag and practically ran over to the elevators. When the doors opened she stepped through and hit the button to the top floor. As the elevator climbed up to the penthouse butterflies started to grow in her stomach; why was she so nervous she had been alone with Lena a number of times for interviews before?

But, before she had time to think about it anymore the elevator stopped and the doors slid up to reveal Lena Luthor, the CEO of L Corp and one of the most powerful people in the world standing there in a pair of sweatpants and a knit sweater, her striking green eyes piercing Kara.

"Kara I am so glad that you are here," the CEO said as Kara stepped off the elevator.

"Well, I figured that you could use a friend right now."

Lena bit her bottom lip and said, "You have no idea. What is in the bag it smells good."

Kara smiled and raised the bag. "Chinese food, I thought you might like some food, I know I do in situations like this."

"Really you have a lot of experience with your mother running a terrorist organization bent on destroying the alien population on earth?"

Kara shrugged, and said, "Well, maybe not this situation, but still, food always helps."

Lena just smiled and said, "I can't believe you at times, well come on in." Then, she turned and opened the door to the apartment. Well maybe apartment was not the best word to describe it, Kara lived in an apartment, this was more like a house in a skyscraper; it was huge.

They were in a large living room which could probably fit all of Kara's apartment in it with room to spare. And there were at least three different rooms attached to it and a long hallway that led off of it. As Kara looked around she took note of how clean it was; to the point that if she didn't know better it would look like no one lived in it. The only thing that looked out of place was a knit blanket on the couch and a laptop.

"Wow, this puts my apartment to shame," said Kara. "I am almost embarrassed about what you saw at mine."

Lena stopped at the counter in the kitchen and said, "No don't be, that was a real home. I could feel the love in it when I walked in, this is merely a place that I sleep. I spend all of my time in the office, but Jess gets mad at me when I fall asleep there. Now, what is in the bag, I have not had a good meal in a few days."

"Well," said Kara blushing a little bit from Lena comment, "I was not sure what you liked so I just went with Chinese. I hope that you like it." She pulled out the food and set it down on the counter.

"I could eat anything right now," said Lena as she turned to grab some plates.

________________________________________

After putting the food on some plates, Lena suggested that they go eat in the living room because it was more comfortable. While they ate the two women started to talk about everything from their families to their careers and their personal lives, then finally onto the topic of the other day.

"I could see the look in Supergirl's eyes, and it almost killed me," said Lena as she looked out the window. "When she thought that I was siding with my mother she looked heartbroken. Not that I could blame her, she gave me every chance it proves I could be more than my name, just like you. I feel at times like you two are the only ones in the whole city who see me for me."

Kara cupped Lena's cheek and turned her face back to her and said, "Lena, I told you that I always believe in giving people a chance, and you have proven that you are not your brother or your mother. You are kind, and you are working hard to help people, that is all anyone can do? I know Supergirl feels that same way; that is all that she is trying to do as well. I feel like you are very similar to each other in that way."

A single tear rolled down Lena's face, but Kara wiped it away before taking her hand away fearing that the CEO would think that it was inappropriate for Kara to touch her. And Kara was just so happy to have someone who she could call a friend outside of those who knew that she was Supergirl that she didn't want to screw anything up.

"Thank you, Kara you are so kind. And please let Supergirl know next time you see her that she has nothing to worry about from me. And if she ever needs anything I am here for her."

Kara smiled and said, "No problem."

"So, there is no one right now in your life?" asked Lena, changing the subject, as she propped herself up on the back on the couch staring at Kara eat her twentieth pot sticker.

"No," said Kara with her mouth full. Lena laughed at the reporter, she was so cute. "There was someone I thought that I liked but when we started going out I realized it was all wrong.

"And there has been no one since?" asked Lena, inching herself closer to Kara. "I find that hard to believe you are amazing."

Kara let out a nervous giggle and looked down at the food. Lena took the opportunity to inch a little bit closer. When Kara looked back up Lena was right next to her and she felt like her heart was going to job out of her chest. As Lena came in for a kiss Kara didn't know what to do, what was happening? She didn't like woman, did she?

But, she didn't do anything to stop Lena she just leaned into the kiss, what did it matter whether Lena was a man or a woman? She was a strong, beautiful, and caring person who made Kara laugh and feel like she was the only person in the world when she talked.

Kara leaned into the kiss and when their lips met she could feel the electricity jump between them. It felt so right, more right than any other kiss she had ever had in her life. After a few minutes of exploring each other. Lena pushed Kara down on her couch and straddled Kara kissing her more aggressively, she was nipping and sucking at the pulse point on Kara's neck when both of their phones went off at the same.

Kara sighed and Lena jumped off her snapping back to her senses. "I probably should answer this it is probably Snapper mad at me again."

But, when she looked at the caller ID she saw it was Alex. Kara jumped up and answered and said, "Hello."

"Yeah, Kara where are you right now. One of the Fort Rozz prisoners is attacking L-corp right now in retaliation for Cadmus," said Alex.

"Okay, I will be right there," turning to Lena she said, "Lena, I am really sorry but that was Snapper there is something developing down at L-Corp."

"I know Kara but you can't…" but before she could even finish Kara was rushing out the door.

"I promise we can talk later, I have to get going though. How about a late supper tonight?" But, before Lena could even answer Kara was out the door.

"Lena are you still there?"

"Yes, Jess, I am here just keep your head down and try to get out of there if you can," said Lena as she flipped on the TV.

________________________________________

"Supergirl, stopped the rampaging alien inside the L-Corp headquarters in downtown National City," said the news reporter on the television. "There is no word from the government about whether or not this is related to the recent revelation that Lillian Luthor, mother of Lex and Lena Luthor was behind the mysterious group called Project Cadmus.

Lena was just about to turn off the TV so she would not have to listen to these reporters besmirch her name when she saw Supergirl. The protector of National City was walking out of the building and the reporters were clamoring for her attention.

"Supergirl, Supergirl," all of the reporters were jostling for a quote for the caped heroine. "Supergirl, can you tell us if this was related to the fact that you recently caught after Luthor trying to exterminate aliens. Do you trust Miss Luthor after that?"

Lena gritted her teeth, in this city this woman was more powerful than anyone else. If she said the word the whole city would turn on her even more. She walked over to where they were standing shook her hair and said, "It was actually Miss Luthor who helped the most in taking down her mother, so of course I trust Miss Luthor, she has done nothing but help the people of this city. She does not deserve our scorn just because of who her family is, she deserves our praise, and that is all I have to say about that matter."

Just then something caught Lena's eyes, there was a mark on Supergirl's neck. It was lipstick, but not just any lipstick, she would know that color anywhere that was her lipstick. It was right then that it all clicked into place, Kara and Supergirl were the same people.

Lena stood there dumbfounded for a second as Supergirl took off. All of this time, Kara and Supergirl were the same person. That made so much sense when you thought about it for a second that is how Kara was able to get access to Supergirl, and why they seemed so alike to Lena.

Lena reached for her phone and dialed the most recent number on her call list.

She waited as the phone rang, which seemed like an eternity but finally, someone picked up and said, "Hello Lena, just finishing up here."

"Kara, I know who you really are! I know that you are Supergirl," said Lena over the phone; and Kara felt her heart sink.

"I don't know what you are talking about Lena," said Kara, as she stopped in the middle of the DEO.

"Come on Kara, the lipstick I can see it on your neck when they interviewed you after you."

Damn, thought Kara.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, but maybe after you are done we can talk?"

"Yeah, I think that would be a good idea," agreed Kara. "How about you come over to my place around 7:00?"

"Sounds good, bye Supergirl, and thanks for saving my people." And with that there was a click and the phone went dead.


	4. Lipstick and Secrets Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people asked for more so here is a continuation of the previous one-shot.

Kara just stared at the phone stunned, how could she be so stupid? It was not that she didn't trust Lena it was just that Alex and Hank would have her hide for being so careless; hopefully Lena was the only one who noticed. But, almost as soon as the thought entered her brain there came laughing from the other side of the room.

It was quiet but she quickly located the source of the laughter; it was Winn he was watching her interview on his screen. She quickly walked over to him and said, "You need to turn that off before Hank or Alex see it."

Winn just laughed and said, "Why it is all over the news I am sure that they already saw it, the media is already starting to ask who the lucky woman is. It is on every news station in National City, this is the biggest thing to happen since you came out as Supergirl."

"No, no, no," said Kara.

"I mean it is pretty funny, you are usually so careful. I mean is this a Kara thing or a Supergirl thing? Whoever it is they are really lucky Kara. By the way there is still some lipstick on your neck, you might wipe it off before Alex gets back."

Just then Kara heard someone stomping across the floor of the DEO with combat boots on, "Kara Zor-El Danvers you are in so much trouble right now."

"Damn the full name huh? You are in so much trouble, well good luck with that," said Winn as he got up from his seat and walked away to talk to Agent Vasquez.

Kara turned around, looking at Alex who was red in her face. "What were you thinking, a hickey on your neck."

Kara blushed and looked down at the ground. "Well, it wasn't really a hickey Alex, I can't get a hickey remember Girl of Steel," Kara said with a chuckle. Alex on the other hand was not amused, "It was just lipstick."

Alex just stood there in disbelief, "Do you have any idea what a serious issue this is, now your secret is out there. I assume this person didn't know that you are Supergirl."

"No, she didn't, but she does now."

"Kara how could you be so careless, do you know what this could mean for you. This person might go leak it to the press, or to your enemies."

Kara looked back up at Alex with those puppy dog eyes, and said, "She would never do that, she is trustworthy."

"Kara I love how you have such a big heart and so quick to see the best in people, but not everyone in the world is like you; I would have thought that you would have gotten that since you have seen some of the worse as Supergirl. You have no idea what this girl is going to do with this information, there is a lot of people who want this information; and would be willing to pay a lot of money for it."

Kara shook her head, "no she would not do that she went against her own family to protect Supergirl. I can trust her."

Alex looked at her and said, "No tell me you are not going out with Lena Luthor, you cannot trust her. Both of her brother and mother have tried to destroy the aliens on earth. You cannot trust her, she is a Luthor."

Just then a flash of anger that was completely out of place on Kara face, "Alex don't you dare, she is more than her name she has helped and been kind to me both as Kara and Supergirl, she was the one who stopped her mother's plan."

Alex good not stand to see Kara upset with her and said, "I am just looking out for you Kara, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Kara smiled a small smile and said, "I know Alex but I really like her and it is too late anyways she already knows, so we just have to wait."

Alex wrapped her arms around Kara and the two of them walked out of the middle of the ops room into someplace more private. "So, when did this start? Is this why you have been going over to her office so much to 'interview' her," said Alex with a smirk.

Kara's face turned beet red as she attempted to stutter out a response, "Eww, Alex no it was nothing like that, it just started…Well I really don't even know if there is anything there, it was going someplace today before the alien attack…Now … I don't know…"

Alex looked at her for a second and saw her dorky, clumsy, sister, "I didn't know that you liked girls?"

Kara sat down on a nearby chair and said, "I don't even know if I do, but I do know that I like her Alex. Every time I look in her eyes my entire world stops, and all I can think about is her."

Alex smiled, and said, "Well, if this is who you want who am I to say anything, you were there for me when I told you about Maggie so I am here for whatever you need. But, if she does anything to hurt you including breaking your heart I will make sure that she spends the rest of her life in a tiny cell."

Kara smiled, "I would expect nothing less from you Alex, thank you for understanding." She hugged her sister and when she released her Alex smiled and said, "Supergirl almost done in by lipstick, now that would be funny. By the way you still have a little bit of lipstick on your neck, you might want to get that off before you leave her and someone else realizes your identity, the last thing that you need is for Snapper to figure it out. It would be splashed all over the news."

Kara giggled and finished wiping the rest of the lipstick off her neck.

Several hours later Kara was still standing in front of her clothes rack unable to pick out of the perfect outfit. She didn't want to seem like she was dressing up for this since Lena was just coming over to talk about the situation, but at the same time there was no way that she could rock a sweater and sweatpants the same way that Lena could either.

She glanced over at the clock it was now less than a half an hour before Lena was supposed to arrive. She finally she just grabbed something off the rack and threw it on the last thing that she needed was for Lena to arrive and she was still naked.

After putting on the clothes she finished straitening up her apartment as quickly as she could. Just as she was doing the dishes that were left over from breakfast there was a knock at the door. Kara smoothed her clothes and walked over to the door, and there stood Lena Luthor in all of her glory.

Kara couldn't stop herself from checking out Lena's body, she just looked so amazing. After a few seconds Lena cleared her throat and said, "Hi Kara, do you mind if I come in."

Kara nodded and said, "Yeah of course."

"Thanks, I stopped to pick up pizza and some ice cream since you brought the food last time."

"Great, thanks," said Kara as she closed the door behind the CEO. The CEO stood in the middle of her apartment and Kara just didn't know what to say or do; even if she trusted Lena with her life she was nervous about what she would say to Kara. What did that kiss mean, what did the future hold in store for them?

Lena looked at her with those green eyes and she just melted, "Kara I think we should sit down before you faint you don't look so good."

"Yeah, yeah," she said, awkwardly almost tripping over the coffee table. Lena suppressed a smile, even if she was Supergirl, this was still the same old Kara Danvers that she had grown to know, the dorky and lovable little puppy. As they sat on the couch Lena opened the pizza box and said, "Grab a piece, I didn't know what you liked so I just grabbed a large cheese."

Kara eagerly grabbed a piece of pizza, thankful that at least Lena could talk because she was a wreck. As the ate in silence for a minutes Kara tried to come up with something to say to Lena, but everything that came into her head she was sure would come out wrong.

Finally she just said it, "Lena, now that you know that I am Supergirl what is going to happen now?"

Lena put down the piece of pizza and looked at her directly in the eyes and said, "I fell for plain old Kara Danvers, the reporter. I just want to get to know you, and be with you. When I am with you I feel like the weight of the world has been taken off my shoulders. Like I can just be myself; not a Luthor, not CEO of L-Corp, just plain old Lena. I don't care if you are Supergirl or not, your secret is safe with me  
I promise, I will take it to my grave if necessary."

Kara didn't even know what to say, she was so lucky to have this woman in her life. "Lena, in some ways I am so happy that you found out this way I don't have to keep any more secrets from you; it hurt me so much not to tell you everything. I mean now there is so much more I can talk to you about."

Lena smiled, god she was so cute when she babbled like this. Lena wanted nothing more than to sit here and listened to the cute blonde talk. But, there was one part that was gnawing at her insides. "Kara, you don't care that a Luthor knows your secret identity, I am sure that your friends and family can't be that happy."

Kara smiled and said, "I told you the first time that we met I believe in giving people chances and you have proved that you are an amazing woman time and time again. I am sure that Kal-El will not be thrilled about it, but I am sure that once he gets to know you he will see that you are nothing like your brother. Alex is fine with it, and Winn just thought it was funny that all of the tabloids are going crazy trying to figure out who Supergirl's lover is."

"Kal-el?"

"That is Superman's Krypotian name."

"Oh!"

"Yeah, maybe someday the next time he visits you can come meet him and he can see what an amazing person you are," Kara said smiling from ear to ear.

"But, I do have one question for you Lena. Where does this morning leave us, we are great friends but are we more than that now? We got interrupted right in the middle of things so I am not sure where we stand."

Lena smiled and leaned over to Kara and pulled her in close planting a fierce kiss on her lips. Kara responded in kind kissing her back; Lena bit down on her bottom lip gently as Kara moaned into the kiss. But, just as Kara was getting into it Lena pulled back and said, "Does that answer your question?"

Kara shook her head and said, "I think that I am going to need a better explanation then that Miss Luthor."

Lena smiled and pushed Kara onto her back on the couch and climbed on top of her, kissing her again. "Well, then I would be more than happy to explain it in greater detail, if you would like Miss Danvers."

Kara just nodded and Lena bent down and continuing kissing the young Kryptonian…


	5. The Press

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the aftermath of the revelation that Supergirl is dating someone the press won't leave Kara alone which has put her in a bad mood. But, Lena comes up with a plan to help explain the situation. 
> 
> Thank you to jah728 whose comment on the previous chapter gave me the inspiration for this story.
> 
> This time I really need a name for this chapter, I literally sat here for twenty minutes and I couldn't come up with anything.
> 
> Speed Writing 29 minutes.

It had been almost two months since Lena and Kara had started dating.  It had been going well for them, it felt so natural to Kara and she was not sure why she had fought it for so long.  It felt more real than any of the other relationships that she had been in, looking back on it she had one foot out the door from the moment that she started those relationships.  James was an ok guy, but the relationship was horrible, and Mon-El what could she even say about that one he was a homophobic, xenophobic, misogynistic pig and she will never understand why she ever thought that would work out.  But there was one little problem, Kara was always stressed out due to the incident that started it all. 

Despite her wishes and attempts to move past the situation, the story would not die down.  The public wanted to know who the girl was who had wrangled Supergirl, was she another superhero, a normal person?  There were theories abound everyone from the Cat Grant to the President.  Her love life was all over the news, and overnight she had become the most high powered lesbian in the world.

But it didn’t stop there, not only did everyone want to know who the girl was they also all had an opinion about her relationship even though they knew nothing about it. There were some, especially in the conservative wing of the country, who had denounced her saying that she was a bad influence on the children who looked up to her.  Others believed that she was a role model to all of those in the LGBTQ+ community and wondered why she did not announce it to the world instead of being caught.  While others believed it was just a stunt on her part in order to get people to talk about her in the news and that she did not have a partner at all. 

Usually, this kind of stuff did not get to Kara, she was used to the press giving her a hard time or having to live up to some impossible standard.  She had tried to get Snapper to let her write an opinion piece about this, and how Supergirl had the right to her privacy just like anyone else in the world but he merely laughed in her face and denied her request.

So, on this particular night after saving four people from a fire, stopping two bank robberies, and capturing a superpowered criminal when the press only asked her who she was seeing she just flew off after telling them to mind their own business.  She knew it was rude and that there would be plenty of coverage about her blow up, but she just couldn’t bring herself to care.  As she flew through the cool new night, she found herself being drawn to the one place that still made her happy, Lena’s apartment. 

When she got to Lena’s apartment, she landed on the balcony really quietly.  It was late and Lena was all by herself, and she looked beautiful.  She was sitting on the couch sipping on a glass of wine and looking over some papers with the news on in the background.  What was impressive was that to Kara she still looked amazing in the MIT hoodie and Harvard sweatpants with her glasses that she was wearing right now.

After a moment of watching Lena read through the paper she was holding, completely unaware of the fact that Kara was there, Kara knocked on the glass.  Lena looked up with a start and said, “Kara you can come up it is unlocked you know you don’t need to knock.”

Kara tentatively opened the door and came in, Lena must have seen the look on her face because she said, “Come over here honey and sit with me.  I will get you some ice cream it looks like you could use it.  Do you want to tell me what is wrong?”

Kara’s heart swelled as she walked across the room and said down on the couch as Lena got up and walked into the kitchen to grab some ice cream.  Kara loved the way that Lena was so kind and caring, she even asked Kara if she wanted to share leaving her a way out if she didn’t want to talk about it.  But, in the past month, Kara had learned that there was nothing that she couldn’t talk about with the raven-haired CEO. 

Just as she was about to say something the news came on.  “In breaking National City news Supergirl had a meltdown in front of reporters.  Did National City’s darling break up with her girlfriend, and that is why she is upset?  Stay tuned to find…”

Before she could finish Kara turned off the tv with a little too much force and broke the remote.  This freaked her out and she said, “Sorry Lena, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Lena smiled and said, “It is no problem really, I can always get another one.  Now is this why you are upset?”

Kara slumped down in the chair and said, Yes, it is the reporters and commentators they are starting to really get to me.  They keep asking questions about us, and the person I am dating.  Everyone has their own opinion about it, and people with the remotest connection to Supergirl are looking to profit off of this.  And no one in my life has told me anything that I can do to make it stop, I just feel so powerless.”

When she was done talking Kara noticed that Lena was really quiet.  Lena didn’t say anything, which was weird because she was usually the first person to comfort Kara when she was having a bad day.  Kara panicked she didn’t want Lena to think that she was ashamed of the relationship.

Kara got up and said, “You know that I am not embarrassed by you right?” As Lena came back into the living room with the ice cream and two spoons.  “I just want one aspect of my life that is private, they have no right to know what is going on in my private life.  This is between me and you, they are making too much out of it.  I don’t want them to be a part of what we have.”

Lena smiled, and said, “Kara, you were the one person in National City who judged me on my character and not the sins of my family.  You gave me a chance when everyone else wanted to run me right out of town. Of course, I know that you are not embarrassed by us.”

Kara smiled, it was the first time that Kara had smiled all day.  “You are perfect you know that?”

Lena chuckled and said, “Hardly my dear, but thank you.  Do you want some advice?”  As she handed Kara the tub of Chunky Monkey Ice Cream.  Kara looked at her with a confused look on her face.

Lena laughed again and said, “You forget I am the CEO of a Fortune 500 company and an openly gay woman.  I have been where you are before and trust me, I know it is not easy.  But at least you have it easier than I did remember everyone hates me and they love you.”

Kara looked dumbfounded, “Of course how could I be so stupid, I am making this all about me I did not even think that you had been through this before.  What did you do when you announced it to the world?  What do you think that I should do?”

Lena took a mouthful of Ice Cream before answering.  “You should just put out a statement.  That should be easy for someone like you; give yourself an interview where you explain the relationship.  This way you also don’t have to sit down with someone else.”

Kara took a huge mouthful of ice cream and said, “What should I say, I can’t tell them that it is you.  I can’t put you in danger like that, I have a lot of enemies who would like nothing more than to find the person that I am dating and hurt them to get to me.”

Taking a beat Kara looked at Lena and said, “It would absolutely kill me if something happens to you because of me.  I can’t afford to put you in harm’s way.”

Lena smiled and reached for Kara’s hand.  “I know and that is why I love you so much.  You are so caring; you are the first person in my life who has cared for me because they love me, not out a sense of duty for being their bastard child or in order to use me for my money.  Before you, I was starting to believe that maybe I was not worthy of love.”

Kara turned to face Lena completely and put her hand over Lena’s and said, “Of course, Lena.  I am so sorry that you have been through all of this.  But I will spend the rest of my life letting you know that you are worthy of love.”

Lena smiled a kind of sad smile and said, “Thank you, Kara.  But I think that there is a way to do this without you letting the world know that it is me that you are dating.  You can tell them just that, you are dating someone who is not superhuman and you are afraid that if you give out her name that someone might try to hurt them to get to you.  They will still have questions but at least now you will have something to refer them to, and as bloodthirsty as you reporters can be even you can respect the safety of others.

In an instant, the expression on Kara’s face changed to one of pure joy.  “Lena, thank you.  You are so smart, I don’t know what I would do without you.”

“Well I guess that you will have to find to a way to thank me properly,” Lena said in a low husky voice.

Kara smiled, “Of course, what did you have in mind.”

With a mischievous little twinkle in her emerald eyes, Lena said, “Take me to the bedroom and I will show you.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Kara said as she swept her off her feet and carried her to the bedroom.

 

 

* * *

 

A few days later Kara published her interview with Supergirl.  On the afternoon it was published, Kara headed over to Lena’s office to celebrate.  Snapper and James were excited about how much the newspaper had sold thanks to the interview and most of the commentators were relatively satisfied with the explanation though it did not stop all of their comments about it.  But, it made it a little bit more bearable as they did not bother Supergirl nearly as much about it; content to speculate but not to bother her.

As she approached Lena’s door she could hear Lena crying really softly on the inside.  She looked at Jess did not know because Lena was crying so softly.  Jess waved Kara in without buzzing Lena.  When Kara walked into the room she saw Lena reading the newspaper on the couch.  She walked quickly over to Lena and said, “Lena is everything ok?  I thought you would like the article.”

Lena wiped the tears away from her eyes and said, “Like it? Kara, I love it.”

Kara looked at her and said, “I am confused, then why are you crying?”

Lena smiled and said, “Because of all of the amazing things that you said about me. ‘She is one of a kind…A woman with the biggest heart that I have ever seen despite having suffered so much in her life she still helps out as many people as she can…She is fearless putting herself in harm's way to help people during the Daxamite invasion…She is truly one of a kind and I hope that I am able to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Kara sat down on the couch next to Lena, pulled her tight and kissed her.  After a few seconds, she pulled back and said, “Lena I meant every word of it.  I know that this is new, and I don’t want to scare you away, but I have not known such peace since I was sent from Krypton all of those years ago.  I didn’t realize it until I met you but there was a hole in my life, and you fit it perfectly.”

This time it was Lena who pulled Kara into a kiss and said, “Kara, I feel the exact same way.  I love you so much, I am glad that you feel the same way about me. The first time I laid eyes on your when you were here with Clark Kent before I know anything about you let alone that you were Supergirl I knew that you were special.”

With that, she pushed Kara down on the couch and started kissing her.  As she was undoing the top few of Kara buttons to get better access the door suddenly opened, and Jess walked in.  Immediately she stopped dead in her tracks and said, “Sorry Ms. Luthor I should have knocked first.”

She quickly closed the door and Kara laughed, “Well now it is your turn to awkwardly let the people in your life know that you are dating someone.”

Lena playfully slapped Kara and said, “Very funny.”


End file.
